


BTS - One Night Stand with Suga

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [45]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gen, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: [Although this scenario can be enjoyed by itself, it is imagined as part of our headcanon universe and takes place around one year following his break up with our headcanon girlfriend, Jeong-sun, and around one month after the (straight) threesome with J-Hope and a stranger in England.]We have also written one night stand scenarios for both Jin and Jungkook so far which you may also be interested in. Also, Suga had a previous one night stand with the singer Suran prior to meeting his headcanon girlfriend.Find our more about our headcanon universe, plot and characters here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlist





	BTS - One Night Stand with Suga

The low hum of nondescript pop music drifting out of the speakers did not distract Yoongi from the leather-bound book in his hands. He flicked through the pages of the diary casually, occasionally stopping to pencil in a few key dates; Hoseok’s birthday in February, then a two week trip to Taiwan in March. The weather outside was unseasonably warm for the beginning of January and the owner of the bar had not bothered to switch on the heating. The flicker of somebody taking off their jacket at the table behind him caught his eye and he locked eyes briefly with the tall, dark-skinned woman seated alone a couple of meters away. Being an early Tuesday afternoon, the small bar was almost deserted. Tucking her light blue denim jacket over the back of her stool, the woman smiled before climbing onto the seat, turning her gaze downwards. The rest of her attire was understated and formal; a cream coloured patterned blouse and plain black trousers covered her curvaceous body. She looked as though she had finished work early and had come straight from the office.

Yoongi turned back to the bar as the waiter came over and asked whether he wanted to order any more drinks. Glancing at the empty tumbler on the wooden surface which had held a double shot of whisky half an hour before, he shook his head. He had only stopped for an hour of peace and quiet to reflect on the schedule management had given him earlier, outlining the group’s plans for the next two months before their next break. The bar was a short walk from his apartment, in a side road off the bustling sidewalk of the main high street, and somewhere he had been frequenting more and more in the past six months whenever he wasn’t on tour. While he never stayed for more than a couple of drinks, it got him out of his silent apartment which had suddenly begun to feel too big for him. He had come to dread days off, when the afternoons and evenings seemed to drag on and on. 

He frowned at the page beneath his pale hand as something was placed beside him with a small tap on the wood. He looked up to find the waiter putting another glass of whisky down in front of him. Locking eyes, the older male smiled and nodded behind Yoongi. 

“She asked that I bring you this.” He said, making Yoongi spin around automatically to see who he was referring to. Once again, he met the gaze of the woman seated at the small, round table and pointed to the glass with a frown. She shrugged, a sweet grin pulling at her full, pecan coloured lips as she raised her own glass in the air, saluting him in a cheers. Out of the corner of his eye, Yoongi noted the waiter retreat discreetly into the store room, leaving them alone and, with a surprising lack of hesitation, drank the liquid in one, long gulp. It coated his throat like honey, warming his stomach pleasantly as he slid off his stool and walked over to her curiously, tucking the leather diary in his pocket.

“Are you sure it was for me?” He asked with a small, apprehensive smile.

She shrugged once again. “You looked lonely.” Her voice was warm and slightly accented, a hint of toying coquetry in the tone. He felt his stomach grow pleasantly warm at the sound; it had been a long time since anyone had flirted with him and even longer since he had flirted back.

"I was just thinking.” He explained simply, honestly. 

“Lost in thought?” Her lips tugged upwards playfully and he noted the dimples in her cheeks.

He paused. “You’re Korean is really good. Where are you from?” 

Smiling at the compliment, she tapped the table lightly, encouraging him to join her. He moved silently onto the stool. Up close, he could smell her fragrance; a mixture of jammed fruit and warm musk. 

“Boston.” She replied. 

Yoongi flashed a small, toothy grin. “The Red Sox are great.” He slipped into English without really thinking and her face lit up at the comment, making her dark eyes sparkle. 

“You speak English?” She asked. 

He shook his head but the smile remained. “Not very well.” Casting his eyes downwards, he switched back to his native language but she did not seem disappointed. 

Pressing on, she leaned forward slightly on her elbows. “Do you come here often?”

"Only when it’s quiet.” 

“Am I disturbing you?” She suddenly sounded a little apprehensive.

“No.” Yoongi looked up. “You’re quite refreshing.” 

There was the trace of a smile still on his lips and she tried to read whether he was being sarcastic in his tone of voice. She sensed no malice, but pressed on nonetheless. “Because I’m black?” She asked, raising one arched eyebrow. There was a moment of hesitation as he understood the implication of her words. She noticed his face flinch very slightly, as though taken aback by the accusation, but he covered it well for her sake and she felt herself relax. 

“Because you approached me first.” He explained honestly, speaking slowly. “How did you know I liked scotch?” He gestured over to the now empty bar, where the glass tumbler stood. 

She smiled automatically. “Just a feeling...” It was the truth. He had already finished his first drink by the time she had arrived twenty minutes before. There was a warm but slightly embarrassed pause between them before he spoke again.

“Do you teach English?” 

She nodded. “I try.” With a smile, this one less bashful, she ran a finger along the edge of her cocktail glass. The liquid inside smelled both zesty and bitter. “I work at the Yeoksam elementary school in the mornings.” 

He watched as she took a sip of her alcohol. “How are the kids?” He asked, his voice sounding simultaneously casual and interested. 

She smiled against the rim of the glass. “They always ask to touch my hair.”

Laughing gently, he allowed his eyes to briefly roam over her array of tight, off-black curls. They were beautiful, framing her dark, dewy skin like a fan, but he found his mind casting back to his own childhood, growing up in a homogeneous part of Daegu and found himself grimacing internally. “Do you mind?”

She shook her head, sending the ringlet spirals bouncing. “No. They’re just kids.” 

She finished the last dregs of her drink and Yoongi nodded towards the elegant shaped glass. “Do you want another drink?” 

She placed the tall flute on the table. “I’d love a gin and tonic.”

Placing his hands flat against the table for support, he moved from the high seat. “Hendricks or Bombay?” 

Grinning. “Hendricks.” 

He nodded once before heading to the bar which was now occupied by a few groups of suit-wearing men, clustered in groups of twos and three, clearly enjoying a late lunch break or an early break from work. He came back a few minutes later, clutching two glasses and a bottle. She poured her own tonic water into the glass of gin as he sipped his dark whisky. 

“Have you ever been to the UK?” He suddenly asked, looking up from his glass. 

She shook her head. “No, why?”

He shrugged casually. “If you like gin, there’s a lot of variety.” 

“When did you go?” She asked, inquiring. 

“A month ago.” 

“Did you meet the queen?” She smiled drily. 

He matched her tone, glancing at her cooly. “I’m not that important.” As he said it, it occurred to him for the first time that she hadn’t seemed to recognise him. At least, if she had, she was being very casual about it compared to most people he met. While he was often spotted when out with the group, he found that he could often slip under the radar when he was alone and dressed down. 

She flashed her teeth, breaking the indifferent tone of the conversation. “What’s your name?”

“Yoongi. You?”

“Michelle.” She smiled. “Are you going to have another?” Her gaze flickered to his finished drink before looking up.

“Are you?” He asked. His eyes were wide but his voice suggested he was giving her the authority to make the choice on his behalf. 

She shrugged. “I'm not at work tomorrow.” Sliding from her chair, she finished her drink in two sips. “We could pick something up on the way home.” 

He glanced at her, sensing the flirty tone in her voice and the implication of her words but wanting to be sure. After all, Korean was her second language. “Is that an invitation?” He asked. “Does it mean the same thing as in Korea?” 

She smiled, her expression full of mirth. “What does it mean in Korea?”

He shrugged offhandedly, deciding to be blunt in his explanation. “That we fuck.” 

Michelle pulled her denim jacket from the back of the chair and slid it back on over her high-necked blouse. Reaching over onto the spare chair, she picked up her handbag before turning back to Yoongi who, standing beside her, was a fraction shorter. He didn’t seem to notice or mind. “I might let you eat me out.” She smirked as they walked across the room. He laughed in reply, flashing his teeth and gums as he held the door open for her. 

 

***

They had decided, in the end, to go back to his place with it being closer. Stopping first at the small liquor store around the corner, she had insisted that he buy the cheapest beer, confirming his suspicions that she was clueless as to who he was. As he took them to the cash registers she tugged at his shirt sleeve. 

“How do I know you’re not a serial killer?” She quipped. 

He turned to her, a six pack of beer in his arms. “You don’t.” He thought for a moment. “We could get non-alcoholic beer if you’d prefer?”

Her lips turned upwards in a wide grin. “I’d rather take the chance.”

After entering his apartment, they headed straight for the sitting room and took their places next to each other on the two-person sofa, their covered knees touching.

“What do you do for a living?” Michelle asked curiously, snapping off the ring pull on her can of Stella Artois. 

“I produce music.” He answered simply, sipping at his own can.

“You must be successful.” She looked around the room, eyeing the sheepskin rug and large television. “You’re place is really nice.”

He shrugged noncommittally. “I do okay.”

“What were you doing in Europe?” She glanced at him as she sipped her beer and noticed a moment of hesitation as he spoke.

“Touring. What made you come to Korea?”

She smirked. “I like seafood.”

Laughing, he turned to face her fully, his expression warm. “Is that all?”

She sighed a little but otherwise remained dispassionate. “I had a Korean boyfriend. We broke up.”

Yoongi found himself thinking of Jeong-sun despite himself and felt something pang in his chest. It felt as though a low, minor chord had been struck on a piano. It had been a year, and he wondered idly when it would stop hurting to think of her. He shifted on the sofa, a little awkwardly and took a sip of beer. 

“You didn’t want to move back home?” He asked, feeling the unpleasant sensation in his torso begin to ebb away.

She shrugged and smiled. “I like it here.”

“That’s good.” He murmured, finishing the can and placing it down on the coffee table in front of them. There was a moment of silence, not entirely uncomfortable, between them, before she let out a small, breathy laugh.

“You’re not in any rush are you?” She smirked. 

He looked at her. “For what?”

“To fuck me.”

He grinned a little bashfully. “I didn’t know if you were being serious.” He admitted. He had been open to things either way. It was nice to be alone with a woman, after so much time. 

“I don’t say things I don’t mean.” She taunted, finishing her own drink. “Don’t you find me attractive?” Her long, mascara coated eyelashes battered a little. 

He shrugged at her first point. “I just wanted to get to know you first.” Realising she might take his body language to be in reply to her question, he pressed on. “You’re beautiful.” He finished, his voice casual, as though simply stating a fact. 

She couldn’t help but grin, her shoulders relaxing into her body. “So are you.”

There was another pause as he moved closer to her, a little tentatively, bridging the small gap between them. Moving his head to the side, finding the right angle, he pressed his lips, slightly open, against hers. She kissed him back, capturing his lower lip and sucking on it sensually. Her hands found his shoulders and held him still against her as he massaged her lips over and over. Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her into him until their torsos touched. The kisses were slow and unhurried as they enjoyed each other and eventually, she pulled away from his lips. 

“You’re a good kisser.” She whispered, her breath warm against his face. 

The ghost of a smile touched his lips. “I like kissing you.” He admitted before moving back in, a little more forcefully. Her tongue touched his as they moved together; brushing and massaging him. Despite the increase in pressure, the pace remained leisurely; opening his eyes slightly, he captured her tongue between his lips and sucked it gently. She let out a whimper in reply and, when he let her go, she pressed her lips to his cheek softly. 

“So...” She murmured, her voice low. “Are you going to show me where the bedroom is?”

He nodded against her skin and got to his feet, pulling her up with him and leading her down the hall. He opened the door to a medium sized room, simply decorated with plain white walls. A few black and white art prints hung from the walls; the bed was made up in crisp, pale blue sheets. She didn’t question why he had clearly taken to her to the spare room; the space had a blank, un-lived in quality to it, and he didn’t comment on it. The truth was he hadn’t realised where he was heading until he already got there. Rationally, he might have dismissed the move as making more sense since he had not left his room that morning in the neatest of ways. But deep down, he knew that taking her to his own bed felt too intimate. The spare room was like a blank slate; it was the only room in the entire apartment which did not had any significant memories attached to it. 

They walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, their lips moving back together immediately as she brushed her hand over his clothed crotch, rubbing back and forth gently, working him up. Feeling him slowly growing stiff beneath her fingers, she smiled and squeezed the outline of his length lightly, delighting in the way his breath hitched in his throat. He remained silent as she slid off the duvet to crouch in front of him; collected as she unfastened his jeans and edged them down his slender hips. Nestling closer between his thighs, she massaged his covered cock a few times, admiring the stiff shape of the outline pressed against his tight boxer shorts, before tugging the waistband down to free him. 

He gazed at her submissively, as she moved closer and took him in her mouth, gliding her lips and wet tongue along him slowly, leisurely. He allowed her to work him, her mouth steadily growing a little quicker as she applied more pressure against his cock. Her hand grasped him steady and his lips popped open in a silent moan as she paused to trail her tongue gently along his testicles. He watched, passively, as she took him back into her mouth and pulled him in deep. His breathing grew increasingly breathy as she sucked him; her lips felt amazing around him and the moderate pace of her movement allowed him to feel and savour every sensation she caused with her cheeks, lips and tongue. 

“That feels good.” He whispered, his fingertips brushing the dark spirals of her hair lightly, holding it back from her cheeks. 

“Do you want me to go faster?” She asked, slipping him out with a pop and gazing up at him from between his thighs. 

“No.” He muttered and caressed her cheekbone gently. “I like it like this. Can you keep going?”

She nodded with a smile, pressing her lips against his tip before sinking back onto him. She kept her movement steady and worked him for another few minutes; savouring his quiet, throaty whimpers. Eventually, he reached forward and encouraged her to stop, touching the sides of her face gently and leaning forward to kiss her. His mouth opened against hers, not squeamish enough to care that he was tasting himself on her tongue. She moaned into his mouth as they stood up in unison and pulled each other closer. He eased his jeans and boxer shorts from his legs completely and pulled away to step out of the pool of fabric.

“Can you excuse me for a moment?” He murmured. 

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He left the room to walk down the narrow corridor to his own, meaning to get a condom. As he pushed open the wooden door, the fact that he had not invited her into this space once more crossed his mind, particularly as it would have been more convenient. He reached into the bottom draw of his bedside table and searched through the jumble of contents; phone charger wires tangled like strings of spaghetti and he pushed past them to get to the back. The small box of condoms had not yet been opened but he checked the use by date on the bottom regardless. They had been bought a long time ago with the purpose to be used with someone else. He shook the thought from his mind as he glanced into the open draw and fished out a pale blue bottle of lubricant, this one opened more recently to be used on himself when he masturbated. He didn’t think he would need it, but it wouldn’t hurt to offer. 

When he re-entered the spare room, the woman, Michelle, was unfastening the delicate gold chain which hung around her neck. She placed it on the empty bedside table and moved under her blouse to unclasp her bra, sliding the straps off under the cuffs of her shirt. He walked over to her and placed the pair of objects down on the table, beside the round medallion of her necklace. Her hands immediately moved to his shirt and unfastened the buttons as she kissed him. Easing the sleeves away from his body, she encouraged him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, her lips never leaving his as he ran his hands along her sides, under the sheer fabric of her blouse, to brush her ribcage before moving down to her trousers. He unclasped them easily and pulled away from her lips to glance at her body as he eased them down her thighs before moving to her plain, sensible underwear. She allowed him to remove both garments completely but protested as he grasped her hips and arse keenly and began to guide her lower body to his lips. Se let out a small, breathy laugh. 

“I know I said...” She paused, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at her forwardness in the bar. She didn’t need to explain what she was talking about, she saw he understood. “But you don’t have to.”

He shook his head gently beneath her, the implication that it didn’t bother him obvious but, when she didn’t move, he gently tapped his lips with his fingers twice, his palm flat against his face, encouraging her to straddle his face. She couldn’t help but laugh at his eagerness, feeling her heart race in her chest. She wasn’t usually insecure about her body, despite the few extra pounds she was carrying, but the prospect of her straddling his face and him tasting her after only meeting a few hours before suddenly seemed imposing.

“Have you done it before?” She asked cautiously, shuffling forwards slowly; her bare crotch hovering over his stomach then chest. 

“Yes.” He replied in English without really thinking and grasped her hips, pulling her a little roughly the rest of the way until her pussy was resting against his lips. She gasped a little in surprise as his mouth opened against her without delay, coating the length of her slit in saliva as his tongue ran along her inner folds. Moaning, she grasped hold on the headboard to steady herself as his tongue probed into the tight opening of her cunt. His hands moved from her fleshy arse, under her blouse, to cup her bare breasts. She moaned, snapping her head back as his thumbs played with the hard nubs of her nipples. He continued to pleasure her as he eventually returned his hands to her waist and encouraged her to move against him, moving her back and forth across his lips and tongue; licking and sucking her clitoris with the perfect amount of pressure, with barely a pause for breath.

“Fuck. You’re really good at that.” She couldn’t help but moan loudly as his tongue returned to her cunt, circling the tight ring of smooth skin before dipping inside. 

She was soaking wet by the time he finally eased her away, sliding her blouse from her skin and flipping her gently onto her back. Pecking her lips, once, he moved back down between her parted thighs. Her pussy was slick against his tongue as he captured her clitoris between his plump lips, flicking it with his tongue before applying more pressure. Feeling breathless, she watched him; admiring the way his long eyelashes brushed his cheek as he closed his eyes, making him look dreamy and beautiful. She gasped loudly and his dark eyes snapped open, meeting her gaze across her naked body. Maintaining eye contact, he stuck out his tongue and licked a line along her entire labia, trailing upwards along her impeccably neat strip of dark pubic hair and over her stomach and chest until he reached her hard right nipple. He licked around the bud, circling her espresso coloured areola, before capturing the nipple in his open mouth. 

“I don’t think you’ll need the lube.” She quipped as he moved to the other nipple. He smiled against her skin as he let her go and kissed her on the lips once more, his teeth pressing against her gently. Pulling away, he sat on his knees and reached over to the box of condoms on the table. He removed the cellophane carefully, a little frown playing on his face as he initially struggled to the pull the little tab to open it, his bitten finger nails too short. Michelle watched him eagerly, her lips parted as she felt the pleasant trickle of her own juices from between her thighs. He succeeding in opening the box and pulled out a square wrapper. Automatically, she reached for the condom, slipping it from between his fingers and pulling it open. He allowed her to roll it down his length gently, being careful to check it was in place before she leaned back down and guided him to her. He pressed his body against hers and looped his arms beneath her parted thighs, holding her close as he pressed his tip to her opening. Reaching down, she held her slick folds open for him, gasping as he filled her. 

He started fairly slow, pushing his hips against hers and kissing her as they moaned in unison, but quickly found a comfortable pace. She captured his lower lip between her teeth and tugged it gently, watching as his eyes fluttered open to gaze over her face sensually.

“Does it feel good?” He asked after a few minutes, pulling away from her lips.

“Yes.” She gasped beneath him. “You can go harder.”

He nodded and nestled himself closer to her pelvis, pulling himself out of her almost all of the way before snapping back into her body. She swore under her breath in English and, the next time he felt her clench around him deliciously, he joined her in Korean. 

“Do you want to go on top?” He eventually asked, moaning against her lips. She had started to touch her clitoris delicately and he sensed she was finding it hard to reach her high in their current position.

“Yeah.” She murmured gratefully as he slipped out of her and they re-positioned themselves, him rolling onto his back. He grasped his erection, adjusting the condom slightly, as she aligned her hips against him and sank onto his cock. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched her ride him with parted lips; his eyes occasionally flickering closed in pleasure. He knew she was close after a few minutes, the friction of her clit dragging deliciously against his crotch bringing her to her high. She gasped a string of curse words as she came; placing her palm flat against his bare chest to steady her trembling body as her orgasm rippled through her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as her breathing slowed. He brushed her sensitive clitoris gently, delicately, with two fingers.

“More than okay.” She smiled, gasping. “Are you close?”

“Not long, I promise.” He gasped as he felt her cunt clench around him; her drawn out climax squeezing him. “Are you okay to keep going?”

She nodded. “As long as you need.” She licked her lips as she began to grind her hips once more, a little more clumsily in her exhaustion. A glimmer of sweat stood out on her upper lip and forehead. It didn’t take him long to follow. Grasping her hips tightly, he let out a beautiful, gaspy moan as he rocked her body against him, his eyes snapping shut momentarily as he felt his release. 

She waited until he had stilled beneath her before he rolled off him gently. His eyes flickered open at the loss of contact and he blinked a few times, reaching for the condom. She touched him delicately. 

“Let me get that...” She murmured, slipping the thin piece of latex from him carefully before knotting it off and dropping it into the small bin by the side of the bed. She leaned forward and kissed his chest as he pulled her into him, their breaths equally strained and heavy. She felt herself begin to doze against his warm, comforting skin and had to force herself to open her eyes. 

“Do you want me to go?” She asked, not really knowing how long they had been cuddling like this.

“Stay...” He murmured against her dark hair, his lips pressed against her firmly.

 

***

The apartment was pleasant and warm in the morning. He had switched on the radiators at some point in the night and grabbed the spare blanket from the closet. They showered separately in the morning; with him showing her how to work the taps in the bathroom.

“I don’t know how you take it.” He muttered as she entered the kitchen, fully dressed. They had slept in until gone ten o’clock and, now, the bright, midday sunlight streamed in through the windows. 

“Two sugars.” She glanced at the mug of coffee he had made her, resting on the marble counter. 

“Do you have any plans for your day off?” He asked, handing her the cup and taking a sip of his own. 

“I’m going to Incheon to meet some friends.” She blew on the liquid, cooling it down. “How about you?”

“Nothing special.” He placed his mug on the counter top. “Do you need a ride there?”

She shook her head. “No, I have train tickets booked.”

“What time does it leave?” He asked. 

“About two hours.”

“I can take you to your apartment.” He offered. 

She smiled pleasantly. “That would be nice, thanks.”

He hesitated. “Can I take your number?”

“Yeah.” She replied immediately but, as they exchanged devices to input their numbers, a moment of silent realisation seemed to pass between them and Yoongi understood that, while she would reply to his texts if he messaged her, they would not meet again. He wasn’t sure whether he was saddened by the prospect. While she was sweet and beautiful and funny, and the sex had been beyond good, he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to seriously date again. He knew he should be; a year was a long time to some, but the thought made him sad nonetheless. 

The journey back to her apartment took an extra ten minutes longer than anticipated. There was unexpected roadworks along two of the major streets, but they had left with plenty of time to spare. He glanced at his Rolex as he tucked his black Hyundai against the curb. 

“I hope you enjoy Incheon.” He said as she unbuckled her belt. 

“Thanks.” Smiling, she leaned forward, meeting his soft lips. He kissed her a couple of times, his open mouth gentle against her, before they pulled away in unison.

“Goodbye.” She said as she opened the car door and stepped out into the street. He watched her enter the block of apartments, making sure she was safely inside before he pulled away from the sidewalk and re-joined the traffic. Making a last minute decision, he took a left turn instead of a right, wanting to avoid the noisy, clinking sound of drilling from the road workers. He turned down a couple of narrow side streets before pulling back onto a wider road. He drove for a mile before he realised, consciously, where he was. Just in time, he took a quick glance to his left and watched as a couple of store fronts rushed by. The one in the centre boasted a cross-shaped neon sign above the canopy and he wondered, vaguely, whether Jeong-sun was currently at work. He quickly turned his gaze back to the road, refusing to allow himself to linger on the thought.


End file.
